random_story_electionfandomcom-20200213-history
Casadona Senate Elections
261 Elections 19 seats are up every election (half of the Senate). Doves had 11 seats up compared to the Hawks's 8 seats. Doves Running For Re-Election # Roxanne Anderson, Senate President, Re-Elected # Nancy Eastman, Re-Elected # Linda Franks, Re-Elected # Luke Howard, President Pro Tempore, Re-Elected # Mark McDonovan, Re-Elected # Fred Morris, Re-Elected # Perry Moore, Re-Elected # Yancey Manfred, Re-Elected # David Peters, Re-Elected Retiring Doves # Adam Schrieffer, Majority Leader, Running For Governor, Replaced by Dana Benson, Dove Hold #Pete McIrwin, Retired, Replaced by Rosie Porter, Dove Hold Hawks Running For Re-Election # Donna Betancourt, Re-Elected # Greg Flores, Minority Leader, Re-Elected # Melissa Johnson, Re-Elected # Wendy Thompson, Re-Elected Retiring Hawks # '''Jack Daley, Retired, Replaced by Percy Hughes, Dove Gain''' # Kelly Knight, Retired, Replaced by Patrick Bowen, Hawk Hold # '''Adrian Powell, Retired, Replaced by Julia Schwartz, Dove Gain''' # Danielle Young, Retired, Replaced by Tim Davidson, Hawk Hold Election Results: District 1 (H+3) * '''(H) Donna Betancourt (Inc.): 53%''' * (D) Territorial Representative Kyle Johnson: 47% Betancourt won re-election to a 3rd term in the battleground Queens County seat. District 3 (D+5) * '''(D) Luke Howard (Inc.): 59%''' * (H) Businesswoman Patrica Manning: 41% Howard won re-election to a 5th term in this Dove leaning Queens County seat. '''District 5 (D+1)''' * '''(D) Territorial Representative Percy Hughes: 51.5%''' * (H) County Councilor John Parkinson: 48.5% Senator Jack Daley opted not to seek re-election to a 2nd term. Doves gained the battleground Queens County seat. '''District 7 (D+3)''' * '''(D) Mayor Julia Schwartz: 52.6%''' * (H) Territorial Representative Lilly Waters: 47.4% Senator Adrian Powell opted not to seek re-election to a 2nd term. Doves gained this Dove leaning Queens County seat. District 9 (H+15) * '''(H) Greg Flores (Inc.): 72.7%''' * (D) Businessman Ryan Oman: 27.3% Flores won re-election to a 7th term. Hawks held the safe New Logan County seat. District 11 (H+5) * '''(D) Fred Morris (Inc.): 50.4%''' * (H) Former County Auditor Felix Walker: 49.6% Morris won re-election to a 2nd Term. Doves held the Hawk leaning Princeton County seat. District 13 (H+5) * ('''D) Mark McDonovan (Inc.): 51%''' * (H) Territorial Representative Eileen Jones: 49% McDonovan won re-election to a 3rd Term. Doves held the Hawk leaning New Scott County seat. District 15 (D+8) * '''(D) County Councilor Rosie Porter: 58%''' * (H) Businessman Tony Englemeyer: 42% Senator Pete McIrwin opted not to seek re-election to a 3rd term. Doves held the open Dove leaning Owens County seat. District 17 (D+3) * '''(H) Territorial Representative Patrick Bowen: 52%''' * (D) Territorial Representative Josh Keller: 48% Senator Kelly Knight opted not to seek re-election to a 5th term. Hawks held the open Dove leaning Owens County seat. District 19 (D+6) * '''(D) Nancy Eastman (Inc.): 55%''' * (H) Former County Councilor Tina Daniels: 45% Eastman won re-election to a 4th term. Doves held this Dove leaning Owens County seat. District 21 (D+12) * '''(D) Linda Franks (Inc.): 61.5%''' * (H) Businesswoman Jodi McGranger: 38.5% Franks won re-election to a 3rd term. Doves held this safe Owens County seat. District 23 (H+9) * '''(H) Businessman Tim Davidson: 64%''' * (D) Businessman Lucas Adams: 36% Senator Danielle Young opted not to seek re-election to a 7th term. Hawks held this Hawk leaning Owens County Seat. District 25 (H+21) * '''(H) Wendy Thompson (Inc.): 74.9%''' * (D) Businessman Ryan Harris: 25.1% Thompson won re-election to a 2nd term. Hawks held this safe Turner County seat. District 27 (H+3) * '''(D) David Peters (Inc.): 51%''' * (H) Territorial Representative Jerry Carson: 49% Peters won re-election to a 2nd term. Doves held this Hawk leaning Turner County seat. District 29 (D+25) * '''(D) County Attorney Dana Benson: 77.5%''' * (H) Activist Wyatt Layton: 22.5% Senator Adam Schrieffer, The Incumbent Senate Majority Leader, opted to not run for re-election to a 5th term. Doves held this safe Sanderson County seat. District 31(D+32) * '''(D) Roxanne Anderson (Inc.): 80%''' * (H) Attorney Mitch Parker: 20% Anderson won re-election to a 4th term. Doves held this safe Alvin County seat. District 33 (D+28) * '''(D) Perry Moore (Inc.): 76%''' * (H) Activist Jane Richards: 23% Moore won re-election to a 3rd term. Doves held this safe Alvin County seat. District 35 (D+7) * '''(D) Yancy Manfred (Inc.): 57.5%''' * (H) Former County Councilor David Smith: 42.5% Manfred won re-election to a 2nd term. Doves held this Dove leaning Baucus County seat. District 37 (H+19) * '''(H) Melissa Johnson (Inc.): 67%''' * (D) Businesswoman Reilly Kelly: 33% Johnson won re-election to a 5th term. Hawks held this safe Baucus County seat. 259 Elections Hawks Running For Re-Election # Michael Garrett, Appointee Re-Elected to a full term Retiring Hawks # Richard Dowell, Retired, Replaced by Evan French, Hawk Hold # Cecelia Henry-Patton, Retired, Replaced by Rachel Goldberg, Hawk Hold # Fred Robinson, Retired, Replaced by Noelle Hartman, Hawk Hold Election Results District 2 (D+4) * '''(D) Chris Carnegie (Inc.): 58.7%''' * (H) County Councilor Kevin Carlson: 41.3% Carnegie won re-election to a 2nd Term. Doves held this Dove leaning Queens County seat. District 4 (H+7) * '''(H) Michael Garrett (Inc.): 56.5%''' * (D) Former Park Commissioner Blaine Harding: 43.5% Garrett won re-election to a full 1st term. Hawks held this Hawk leaning Queens County seat. District 6 (D+4) * '''(D) Leonard Scott (Inc.): 63%''' * (H) Attorney Sam Richards: 37% Scott won re-election to a 3rd term. Doves held this Dove leaning Queens County seat. District 8 (H+12) * '''(H) Territorial Representative Rachel Goldberg: 61%''' * (D) Former School board Member Rick McIntyre: 39% Senator Cecelia Henry-Patton, The Senate President Pro Tempore, opted not seek re-election to a 6th term. Hawks held this Safe Hawk Queens County seat. District 10 (H+17) * '''(H) County Council President Evan French: 67%''' * (D) Businessman John McCormick: 33% Senator Richard Dowell opted not seek re-election to a 3rd term. Hawks held this Safe Princeton County seat. District 12